The Gates of Fate
by DeathStryyke
Summary: The gate reopens and Ed and Al return. Winry has moved on in her life with two good friends of hers. Will everyones' lives get shaken up once the Elrics join the picture? Definitely. WARNING: OCs in this fic, no EdWin or Yaoi. Rated T for some language.


_**A/N: So, This is my first attempt at a FMA story, and yes, I am screwing cannon. This story will include Royai, WinryFuery, and eventual EdOC and AlOC. If you don't like it, don't read it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Fullmetal Alchemist; only my OCs are mine.**_

A bright red haired girl sighed as she leaned on the window of the train.

"When are we going to get moving?" she complained, rather loudly, to the two girls sitting opposite of her.

The dark haired one merely sighed at her antics, used to them after the past couple of years traveling with her. The redhead had always been impatient.

The blonde however, turned towards her with a most evil expression and a wrench held threateningly in her hand.

"I swear, If you complain one more time, Annie…"

She objected. Not the smartest thing she could have done.

"You know how much I hate that name…" She trailed off, the words dieing in her throat as she caught sight of the glint off the menacing metal object in the older girls hand.

"Um… Sorry, Winry. I'll be quiet." A cloud of doom seemed to float over her.

The girl that had yet to speak stared at the other girl in amazement.

"Wow, Winry! You're so amazing! I can never get Adrianne to stop complaining!" Her voice was rather soft, and her face was kind.

If possible, the cloud of doom just got bigger.

"Oh, it's not hard, really. You've just got to be more firm with her, Aurelia." Winry laughed, and Adrianne sent furtive glares at both of them.

"I though you were supposed to be on my side, 'Lia. Some partner you turned out to be." The mumble was barely audible, but the two managed to hear it.

"What was that, Addie? Not a complaint, surely!" Adrianne had no idea how such a pretty and petite blonde girl was so scary, but she was.

"Nope! Didn't say a word, ma'am!"

"Don't call me ma'am! I'm not that old!"

"Could have fooled me."

"Why You-!"

"Ah! Not the face, please, have mercy!"

Aurelia giggled at her two friends that were practically her sisters.

She'd met Winry just a month after she'd come to Central. Of course, she'd arrived in a completely peculiar manner. It was as if she'd appeared out of thin air outside of the military base, and had no memories to boot. All she had that gave any indication of who she was a plain silver ring she always wore around on a necklace that had "To Aurelia" inscribed on the inside of the band. They could only assume that since she was wearing it, that it was her name, but hadn't had any luck with find out who her or her family is. Days after being found she'd chosen the last name of 'Lance' after her favorite Shogi piece.

But, back to how she met Winry.

When she was staying at the military HQ, she'd met Sheska who brought her many books to pass the time. She'd been especially interested in any medical or alchemy books. At one of Sheska's visit with the Hughes' she mentioned the strange girl the military had found, and how she was staying at the barracks. Soon after, Gracia came and visited the girl, talking with her for a while, before inviting her to live with herself and Elicia, saying "These barracks are no place for a young girl, especially not for a girl who's not even in the military!" At first, Aurelia refused politely, on the grounds that they hardly knew each other. But Gracia kept visiting her, bringing Elicia with her and after about two weeks, she hesitantly accepted. And just a week after settling in, Winry came for a visit.

At first, Winry didn't trust Aurelia at all. And you have to admit she had good reason. I mean, some random girl shows up out of nowhere, supposedly with no prior memories at all, and is living with the people that are pretty much like a second family to you? Add that to everything she saw with Ed and Al, Wrath in particular, and you get a few assumptions. It hurt Aurelia a little, but Gracia tried to explain why as best she could, and so she stayed quiet about it and let Winry exhaust her suspicions. Eventually, She warmed up to her and invited her to come visit her in Resembool. And since then they kept in almost constant contact.

Now, Adrianne on the other hand, was a completely different story. She'd been born into military. While her father was unknown, her mother was the daughter of general Grumman and died when Addie was 4. So her grandfather took her under his wing until she was 12. By then, she had decided that she wanted to be a master swordsman. It just so happened (as all things in anime happen) that Grumman had an old friend that lived in the southern mountains and was willing to teach her. As it were, he was also an alchemist, and would not teach her swords until she understood alchemy. So she learned both and trained under his tutelage for the next five years. When she returned to Central, she found much of it in ruin because the attack from the other side of the gate, and it was in it's early stages of rebuilding having decided when she was sixteen that she would become a state alchemist, she began studying once more, going over what she'd learned the past several years. It was almost a year after the battle that they held another state alchemist exam, and waiting was like torture to Adrianne. But she persevered and passed the first two parts with flying colors. Not that she was a genius or anything, just very well prepared.

When it came to the third and final part, she requested for a battle assessment. The newly instated Führer, Roy Mustang, found irony in the request that brought back feelings of nostalgia from his colonel days and granted the request. And when she showed up on exam day, her opponent was another girl, probably an inch or two shorter, with long black hair, and looked like she was around her age. She'd been expecting an easy win, but the girl, Aurelia, surprised Adrianne. Though her fighting skills were extremely lacking, her alchemy almost completely made up for that fact. Where Adrianne mostly used alchemy to transmute weapons for her to use, the other girl almost completely relied on her alchemy as a weapon and defense. It almost made her look like she was glowing, but it was a lightning-like substance that turned into a hard shell for defense, and a dangerous whip-like weapon for offence. So, although Adrianne was clearly had better fighting skills, a combination of alchemy and strategy allowed Aurelia to stay in the fight and it ended as a tie. Mustang found both competitors of equal value to the military, and far better than any of the other applicants, and so he extended the privilege of becoming a state alchemist to both of them. Adrianne gained the title Swinging Sword Alchemist, while Aurelia became the Flash Aura Alchemist. They were assigned as partners, and _there's_ where Adrianne met Winry.

She'd been visiting and Aurelia brought over Arianne. Suffice to say that by the end of the night Addie was ranting about what a psycho blonde menace Winry was, and Winry had taken out the wrench. Twice. So they seriously got off on the wrong foot, and continually stepped on each other's toes, but they grudgingly respected each other. Not that they'd would ever tell each other that.

At present time, they were waiting for the train to leave. They were at a train station in Rush Valley; where they'd stopped the night to grab Winry's automail things, on their way from Dublith, where Winry had been visiting her friend Sig, to central. They'd volunteered to escort Winry back to central to do a repair and tune-up on Kain Fuery's automail hand. He'd lost it in to battle of the other side, having had it shot and being to late to save it by the time he got to a doctor. But Mustang had recommended Rockbell Automail, and he'd gotten all of his mobility back in his left hand; plus a close relationship with one Winry Rockbell. They'd been dating for almost the past two years, and she was thinking of moving to central permanently to be closer to him and the Hughes'. Little did she know, Fuery had been asking Adrianne ad Aurelia for tips on how to propose to her, which he planned to do on their 2-year anniversary. Which was why they were _actually _getting Winry. The repairs were a rouse. It was their anniversary tomorrow and he'd begged all his closest friends and colleagues about what to do to get her in central without her suspecting anything. Which brings us back to Mustang's plan of saying he needed a tune-up, and the three girls currently waiting for the train to leave.

The blonde sighed. "I can't believe Kain needs a tune-up! Again! What does he do that strains the balance of the mechanics so much?" She was groaning to herself about her poor automail.

"Too much target practice? Handstands? Like I have any idea!" There say Adrianne, arms folded across her chest, frown on her face, and a bump on the side of her head.

"I wasn't asking you! How would you understand the beauty and complexity of automail anyhow?" Winry retorted with an angry look on her face.

And with a plainly irritated glare on hers, Adrianne began the argument.

Aurelia sighed. They could just not fight for five minutes, couldn't they? She stared out the window, blocking out their rather loud conversation and waited quietly for the train to leave. That is, until she got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was happening, she could feel it in the air. It was charged with some kind of energy she couldn't recognize, but at the same time, felt familiar. The ring hanging from her neck seemed to burn as she clutched it tightly, and her head started pounding. Despite this, she stood up and started walking towards the train's door. This shook her friends out of their squabbling and they both looked at her curiously.

"Where are you going?" Adrianne questioned.

Winry bobbed her head in agreement. "Yeah, the trains about to leave, Aurelia."

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I know. But I think something's happening, and I need to check it out. I can feel it. I'll be back before the train leaves, I promise." And she hurried out the door without another word.

Glancing at each other, Winry and Adrianne had a moment of silent agreement, and without having to say anything, they both followed Aurelia onto the platform.

Peeking back at them, she sighed. "I told you guys, I'll be back before-"

"Now what kind of friend would I be if I let you go off by yourself?" Winry said, interrupting the shorter girl.

"And I can just hear Mustang's bitching if he found out I let you go walking all alone." Adrianne threw Aurelia a cheeky grin. "Besides, you're 'feelings' are almost always right, and you know how I love me some action. Do you know how much I would complain if I was on the train while you got all the fun?"

Aurelia just smiled at both of them and shook her head. "There's just no swaying you two, is there."

"Nope!" Both replied at the same time.

"So where to, miss psychic?"

Her mouth slid into a frown. "See, that's what I don't get. The disturbances in the air are coming from a spot just about the-"

Just then, a bright light appeared in the sky, just about the front of the sky, which looked like a giant gate. The three girls looked on in awe as a large object fell out of it, destroying the train tracks in front of the station and damaging the train as well as it hit the ground hard. There was a small crater where it landed and smoke and dust were everywhere. Some people were screaming, and you could hear a small child crying. But Aurelia, Winry, and Adrianne just took off towards whatever it was that fell from the sky.

When they got close, however, they heard a voice shouting.

"Al, Alphonse! Are you okay? Where are you Al! Answer me! AL!"

Winry stopped dead at the voice, not believing her ears. It was a voice she hadn't heard for almost two and a half years. But the other two girls kept running towards the voice.

"Are you alright? What happened here?" Adrianne called out when they got the spot they'd heard the guy's voice. They couldn't see well with all the smoke, and had to keep their sleeves over their mouths to breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but my brother, Alphonse, he's somewhere in this rubble, help me find him!" The same voice replied from a few feet away.

Aurelia and Adrianne split up, trying to make their way to other areas of the crash. They weren't even sure what it was that crashed, but it was hard to find safe ground to step on with all the debris. Aurelia made it to the back when she saw a faint light to her left. It looked like the glow from a transmutation circle! She stumbled over to find a boy with dark blonde hair that was coughing from the smoke and had a large gash on his forehead.

"Are you Alphonse?" She asked, he voice muffled from the cloth covering her mouth against the smoke.

The boy looked up surprise and his eyes widened as he paled considerable. Nodding, he continued coughing. He stood up and climbed over.

"Your brothers looking for you. You didn't answer him and…" She finally really took notice of the cut on his forehead now that he was closer. "You're hurt!"

He didn't seem to notice, he was too busy staring at Aurelia as if he'd just seen a ghost. That is, until his vision suddenly blacked for a second, and fell with Aurelia just barely being able to slow him enough to avoid being hurt more.

"Alphonse, are you alright?" She asked worriedly as he opened his eyes again.

"Aurelia…!" he croaked out before blacking out again.

Aurelia could only stare at him in shock. How had he known her name? She shook her head, and ripped half of her left sleeve off while holding her breath. Quickly, she tied it around his face to help stop him breathing in smoke and brought her other sleeve back up to cover her own face. She could ask how he knew her name when he woke up, and if she didn't work fast, he might not wake up at all. Looking closely at the wound on his head, she confirmed what she'd thought. He'd passed out from a combination of blood-loss and smoke inhalation. She brought up her left hand to his wound, and concentrated on the transmutation circle there. It was an array used for healing, and would work perfectly here. Both Adrianne and the other man there saw the green light from her transmutation and rushed over.

Seeing Al laying on the ground with his eyes closed, the boy rushed to his side.

"Al!" The blonde man turned to Aurelia, his golden eyes bright. "What's wrong with him? Is he…" But he trailed off, getting the same haunted look on his face the Al had before he passed out.

She didn't catch the look however, and just shook her head. "No, he's fine, just some blood loss, but I closed the wound so he should be fine with some rest."

Looking Al over, he didn't find any wound, just blood matted in his hair and on his forehead. Realization dawned on his face. "You used alchemy to heal him, didn't you."

She nodded, blushing and quickly showing the array on her wristband before glancing back at Alphonse. "We should get him away from the smoke and to a hospital."

"Uh, right." He said shaking his head. He'd gotten distracted. She looked so much like her, but she couldn't be, right? Shaking his head once more, he picked up Al without much trouble and turned to face the two girls.

"Lead the way."

_**So, that was the first chapter, hope you liked. If you're planning to comment about how OCs ruin stories or some crap like that, don't bother. I am specifically writing this because I wanted to use my OCs that I have just sitting around for no reason. And please, I know there are bound to be like eighty billion spelling/grammar mistakes because 1. My keyboard hates me, and 2. I'm typing all this in the middle of the night and I'm tired. Yet sadly, this is one of the few times of the day I get inspiration. Oh well. If you like this, then hopefully I'll have an update in a week or so, but no promises.**_


End file.
